All about loving you
by Lena Claire
Summary: A draco and hermione story. Goes with the song "all about loving you" by bon jovi. please review this 1 'cause besides eth e rest of u dint do anything


Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing the characters for the story, I'm not giving away anything about the upcoming books you're writing J K Rowling, so kindly not sue me.  
  
"All About Loving You"  
  
Looking at the pages of my life  
  
Faded memories of me and you  
  
Sitting on a sofa in the common room in front of the fire in the dead of the night, Harry looked down at the bushy-haired girl snuggled at the crook of his shoulder. She was asleep, which gave him ample time to observe her without her knowing. He had spent almost the whole of his seven years in Hogwarts with her, especially after they had gotten together somewhere around their fifth year.  
  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
  
He remembered all the times distinctively of all the times she had touched him. Including the ones when their friendship hadn't evolved into their relationship yet. Some of it were like in their first year, Ron had passed out after receiving the blow from the giant chess set they had to battle to get to the Philosopher's stone. She had understood his predicament and ensured him that he should go on, she had promised to stay by Ron's side to convince him he was making the right decision. Or some of the other little things she did like the little hugs of encouragements she gave him whenever she felt that he needed them. Or the times when she faithfully turned up every single time to cheer for him during the Quddich matches he played in expense of her precious study time. Whether or not he won, she was always by his side, consoling him or congratulating him. He gave a small smile, some things just never changed. She was still as studious as she was on the very first time they had met.  
  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
Of course, they had their fair shares of quarrels. Harry grimaced at the thought of them. He disliked it whenever they were apart, but he downright hated it when she was angry with him. When he looked for her after giving her time to cool down, she had always accepted his apology without hesitating and making him uncomfortable. He had gotten angry before of course, a few times. But that feeling always overrode it, and when it did, she would always materialize in front of him and apologize. He would always remember the way she, with her head bent, sneaking short glances at him as if she felt ashamed and unworthy to be in front of him at that moment. She would then clutch her hands behind her back and try to dig a hole into the ground with her toe, only then would she apologize. She would then look up at his face to find out his answer, and of course it always was the same one. Her face would brighten up, and no matter who had to apologize; it always ended the same way. He would gather her up in his arms and they would stay there in each others comforting embrace for a while.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
Harry gently stroked her hair as she stirred a little in her sleep. He looked at every contour and features of her. He was trying to imprint every single detail of her in his mind within the last few hours he would probably be spending with her. It was the price to pay for being tagged, ' The Boy Who Lived. ' She had understood, he remembered, what would happen to him eventually, she was smart enough to understand. But what he, himself didn't was why she was somehow, dumb enough to want to get even more emotionally involved with him over time when she knew his was running short. And after all this, he had never said "I love you." Not even once, he realized. His pride never allowed him to, now he was regretting that he had let it overwhelm him.  
  
I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
  
We've been to hell and back again  
  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way  
  
They had been through thick and thin together, that had included Ron. They had faith in him to trust him endlessly. Even if it caused them their life. Harry closed his eyes as he remembered how Ron died to protect him last year during Voldermort's assault. He never forgave himself for it up till this very day no matter how many people told him it wasn't his fault. It had been the second death he had caused, first Cedric, then Ron, it caused him to make this final decision, he couldn't let any more people he loved die because of him. Especially not her. He glanced down at her again, his heart filling with even more emotion  
[Chorus:]  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
Dawn came too quickly for him. He clung on to her one last time to gain courage for the task he was born to do. He gently laid her down onto a pillow. He didn't want to wake her up; he knew that if she told him not to go, he wouldn't be able to refuse her. He stood up and dug his pocket for the letter that he had prepared for her, he had mentioned his whereabouts in there because he knew that by the time she woke up, the battle would already be over. He laid it on the table beside her, satisfied that he had not forgotten anything else, he knelt in front of her stroked her hair gently while gazing at her until Dumbledor's face materialized at the fire place and whispered softly the words that he dreaded to hear. " It's time. "  
  
You can take this world away  
  
You're everything I am  
  
Just read the lines upon my face  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
He stepped out of the secret fireplace he had floo-ed to. He spent a short amount of time saying goodbye to his godfather. Harry could tell he was on the verge of crying, but his pride wouldn't have allowed him. Dumbledor had kept his promise, Harry realized, he didn't tell anyone besides his godfather about this. The door slammed open, Harry glanced at it and saw a whole procession of Deatheaters who had formed a route by standing in twos with a large gap between each of them, leading directly to his opponent, Voldermort. He reluctantly released himself from his godfather's embrace. He told Sirus that he would be fine, he had tried to give a reassuring smile along with it , but at that point of time, he couldn't bring himself to fully accomplish it. He gave a final look at Sirus and Dumbledor, took a deep breadth to steel himself for the intense battle ahead and walked down the aisle to face what he was born to do.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
He laid on the ground, spent. He had finally accomplished what he had came to do; he gave the world another chance at living freely. He tried to smile at the thought of it, but ended up choking on some of his blood. Dumbledor and Sirus came into his view, they were muttering incantations to try to save him, but he knew they were useless. It was a small price to pay for the sake of humanity. He used some of his remaining strength to swipe off their insistent hands and managed to mutter one word, " Hermione. " Dumbledor gazed at Harry, as he finally understood what was going to happen. He apparated away and came back soon after with a sobbing Hermione. It seemed to Harry that she had found the letter, he grimaced slightly at her tears. He could bear the thought of himself causing her to be in this state. She had knelt down next to him and was cradling him in her arms. He felt her tears falling on his face as well as he distantly heard her mindless jabbering about him going to be 'okay'. He knew this wasn't the case. He gathered his remaining stength and surged up to her face and kiss her one last time. He fell back onto her lap, he felt the world around him grow more blurred and numb. He knew he was running out of time, he had to say it now! With his last remaining breath, he whispered to her what he had wanted to say for the longest time. "I love you." And then, he felt and saw no more.  
  
All about lovin' you 


End file.
